Amores Prohibidos
by Ale Franco
Summary: 7 Reinos han decidido poner a sus Princesas y Habitantes en un lugar seguro: El Mundo Humano. Tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevos retos y romper algunas reglas...La única regla que no se tiene que romper es 'Nunca enamorarse de un Humano'. ¿Cumplirán la regla o la Romperán? Averígualo. -Ya no se aceptan Oc's-


**Ale: ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no hablábamos, lo siento mucho pero he tenido problemas ya sé que hay muchas personas y siguen escribiendo pero por alguna razón me afecto mucho y al afectarme no tenía ganas de nada pero después me dije…''No voy a dejar que esto me afecte más'' así que para mi regreso (?) Decidí hacer un Fan Fic (?) Más abajo les explicare sobre este Fic ;3  
Andrea: ¡Yo diré el Disclaimer! Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale sino a Level-5.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hace mucho tiempo en un mundo que tenía 7 reinos muy distintos separados por muros y caminos peligrosos que tenían que recorrer personas solo para llegar a cualquiera de esos destinos…

El primer reino se llama _**Lycanthropus**_, era muy conocido por la magnífica habilidad de los habitantes en poder convertirse en lobos cuando quisieran con la única condición de que fuera cualquier luna volviéndose más poderosos durante la luna llena, también se les conocía por el hecho de que aunque fueran humanos durante el día tenían un gran sentido del olfato y una rapidez envidiable, su muro estaba decorado con un escudo donde se podía ver a un lobo de pelaje blanco como fría nieve, ojos azules como el hielo y una corona plateada con algunos puntos en ella que simulaban ser zafiros incrustados.

**Sus Reglas:**  
-Obligatoriamente los niños tendrán que ir a la academia High School LicantroKids para aprender a controlar su transformación.  
-Está prohibido casarse con otras especies si esta ley no se cumple se verá obligado(a) al exilio.  
-Aproximadamente se puede tener 6 hijos, si se tiene más estarán obligados a darlo en sacrificio.  
-Cada Luna llena tendrán que dar su oración y ofrenda al templo de Licaón.  
-Los Hombres Lobos y Mujeres Lobos solo se pueden casar con alguien de su especie.  
-SI se tienen hijos con otros seres estos no serán aceptados en Lycanthropus, se verán obligados a dejarlos en otro lugar por el bien de los habitantes mientras que al hombre o la mujer será castigado con la muerte.  
-Si los niños nacen sin la habilidad de ser Licántropos, se les dejara en un orfanato del mundo humano.  
-Nunca trataran de dar pelea a los seres que tienen poder blanco (Hadas, Brujas Blancas, Sirenas).  
-Aquel o aquella que trate de traicionar a la realeza o a su pueblo, su castigo será la muerte inmediata.

El segundo reino se llama _**Fatum**_ conocidos por sus alas que les permiten volar cuan alto quieran, existen cuatro diferentes tipos de Fatum's, Ninfas que se encargan de cuidar el agua sus poderes son curativos y sirven como buena defensa, Sílfides se encargan del aire protegen a la tierra de fuertes tormentas al controlarlas y pronostican el clima también utilizan sus poderes como defensa, Salamandras su trabajo es controlar el fuego cuando se sale de control también sus poderes sirven como ataques, muchas Fatum's las excluyen por el simple hecho de que les tienen miedo al poder controlar el fuego, Drinfas quienes protegen los cultivos y la contaminación al igual que las Salamandras sus poderes sirven como ataque, su muro tiene un escudo con una mujer hermosa con alas detrás de ella y en cada extremo se pueden ver los cuatro elementos.

**Sus reglas:**  
-Las(os) Fatem's tienen derecho a casarse con cualquier especie de Ser Magico.  
-Los bebes tendrán que ir a la Academia de Vuelo para aprender el arte de Volar sin ninguna complicación.  
-Obligatoriamente los niños tendrán que ir a las diferentes Academias que hay para controlar sus poderes, las Ninfas irán a The Cure Fatum's, Sílfides a Tempestatem Fatum's, Salamandras a Perditio Fatum's y Drinfas a Renasci Fatum's.  
-No se deberá pelear con ninguna otra(o) Fatum si eso pasa serán castigados.  
-Las Fatum's que no tengan alas no serán repudiadas serán criadas como cualquier otra Fatum.  
-Tendremos que guardar respeto a las los Reyes y Reinas de Fatums.  
-Mostraran ofrenda a la Máxima Gobernadora de Fatum.  
-Las(os) Fatum's pueden ir al mundo humano con la única condición de nunca mostrar sus alas.  
-A pesar de tener magia jamás se deberá usar con humanos o para el beneficio propio si es así se verán obligadas(os) a dejar la comunidad Fatum.  
-Si una(o) Fatum se enamora de un Humano(a) la Máxima Gobernadora se encargara de su castigo.

El tercer reino se llama _**Seirén**_ tienen el sorprendente poder de respirar bajo el agua y poder transformar sus piernas en una hermosa cola bajo el mar, ellas tienen el control total sobre si transformarla o no, tienen una hermosa voz que atrae a quien quiera que la(o) oiga, se les considera además de hermosas muy fuertes por el simple hecho de que pueden pelear por tierra y mar, pueden hablar tanto con los animales marinos y terrestres, también tienen sus debilidades como las contaminación hacia el mar pero también…tienen una maldición de la que nunca se ha oído hablar fuera del muro Seirén, su muro tiene un escudo que representa el mar junto con una Seirén, con una corona llena de conchas, perlas y gemas preciosas, simulando hablar con los animales marinos mientras sostiene su tridente.

**Sus reglas:**  
-Los bebes Seirén's serán entrenados por su familia para poder manejar con naturalidad su aleta  
-Los niños y niñas de 5 años en adelante tendrán que ir a la escuela así podrán manejar su transformación para pasar inadvertidos en el mundo humano y el canto de su voz.  
-Mientras estés transformada en Seirén no podrás salir al mundo humano, si así se hace se verá castigada(o) inmediatamente.  
-Obligatoriamente todas(os) tiene que aprender a usar un instrumento.  
-Seirén's que nazcan sin aleta tendrán que ser dejadas en el mundo humano por protección de la comunidad.  
-Queda estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de cualquier otro Ser Mágico o Humano.  
-Las Seirén's nunca trataran de pelear con otro Ser Mágico si eso pasa se castigara con la muerte.  
-Cada vez que la realeza quiera pasear por los habitantes se tendrán que inclinar y guardar respeto, si no se hace su castigo será la cárcel.

El cuarto reino se llama _**Plerumque Nubila**_ los habitantes de este lugar están acostumbrados a vivir a temperaturas bajas y a ver todos los años caer nieve, sus poderes no solo se basa en la nieve sino que pueden controlar la escarcha y utilizar el hielo, la realeza puede controlar las ventiscas del mundo humano, a pesar de las leyendas que se cuentan fuera de su muro, son personas amables que no desean el mal, son el Ser Mágico más cercano a un humano por eso pasan más desapercibidos entre ellos, son Seres a las que les tiene que temer ya que si llegas a encontrarte con cualquiera(er) Nubila enojado(a) puede llegar a congelarte con su increíble poder, su muro tiene un escudo de una mujer hermosa de piel blanca y cabello negro hasta la cintura, utilizando un kimono celeste, con una corona hecha de cristales y copos de nieve simulando bailar bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
**Sus reglas:**  
-Los bebes Nubila's aprenderán a usar sus poderes con profesores particulares.  
-Las(os) Nubila's se les enseñara a guardar respeto a cualquier Ser Mágico o Humano.  
-El ultimo día de Luna llena del año tendremos que ofrecer una ofrende a la Luna, ella es la fuente de nuestro poder.  
-Las(os) Nubila's cuando van al Mundo Humano tienen que llevar una sombrilla en tiempos de calor.  
-Los Nubila's se pueden casar con cualquier otro Ser Mágico pero nunca con un Humano si esto pasa se verá castigado con la muerte.  
-Si el/la Nubila bebe no nace con poderes será dejado en el Mundo Humano a cargo de un Humano seleccionado por la realeza.  
-Si un/una Nubila ataca a cualquier Ser Mágico o Humano su castigo será la cárcel.  
-Un/Una Nubila tiene que guardar respeto a la Realeza si se descubre alguna traición su castigo será la cárcel o la muerte.

El quinto reino se llama _**Sorcière lumière**_ conocido por ser Hechiceros que buscan las paz con su magia que representa la Luz, su magia es más fuerte que las de los 5 reinos y solo se le compara con la magia de sus ''hermana'' el reino vecino, sus poderes representan lo bueno del mundo, se dice que ellas dieron un don a los demás reinos cuando apenas eran construidos, ellas protegen al Mundo Humano y a los Muros de la maldad, a pesar de que todos le guardan respeto siempre han tenido una ligera enemistad con el reino vecino, su muro tiene a una mujer hermosa vestida de blanco con los brazos ligeramente abiertos mientras de ellos emanaba una luz cegadora y en su cabeza reposa una corona con una piedra incrustada que igualmente emana una luz.

**Sus Reglas: **  
-Los niños tienen que aprender a usas sus poderes en la Academia Sorcière.  
-Los niños que no tengan magia no serán llevados al Mundo Humano se quedaran adentro del muro y aprenderá las costumbres de los lumière.  
-Nuestra obligación es cuidar al Mundo Humano de la maldad, todos los que tengan 18 años harán la prueba para ver si cumplirán con esta gran obligación.  
-Las(os) Lumière pueden casarse y tener hijos con cualquier otro Ser Magico.  
-Las(os) Lumière no se pueden enamorar de un humano, si eso pasa, se les castigara quitándole la libertad de amar.  
-Un/Una Lumière puede ir al Mundo Humano con la condición de que lo protegerá.  
-Las(os) Lumière tienen que guardar respeto a la Realeza, ellos se encargan de la Paz dentro del muro y de la Tierra.

El sexto reino se llama _**Sorcière sombre**_ conocido por tener a los Hechiceros en las que su magia representa la Oscuridad, los Sombre's mandan malas vibraciones al Mundo Humano causando la maldad en el Mundo y entre los Muros, sus poderes representan lo malo del Mundo, suelen tener envidia del Reino ''hermano'' y siempre han tenido una ligera enemistad al ser todo lo contrario, se podría decir que en vez de respeto les tienen miedo ya que sus poderes son tan oscuros que hacen temblar hasta el más frio corazón, los Sombre's no son malos…solo que las decisiones de sus antepasados han causado mucha tristeza y temor, su muro tiene un escudo decorado con una mujer sosteniendo a un cuervo en una pose elegante mientras su vestido largo ondeaba por el viento y en su cabeza posaba una corona hecha de humo negro que aun así era elegante.

**Sus reglas:**  
-Los niños y niñas Sombre's tendrán que aprender a usar sus poderes en casa con un profesor mandado por la realeza.  
-Los niños y niñas que no tienen magia serán llevados a los orfanatos del Mundo Humano por el bien de ellos ya que al ser puros y sin magia podría causarles la muerte.  
-A pesar de las diferencias que tenemos con el Reino vecino no causaremos desastres ni guerras, si eso pasa los responsables serán castigados con la muerte.  
-Las(os) Sombre's no se pueden casar ni tener hijos con otro Ser Magico si eso pasa el niño no será aceptado y el castigo de él/ella será en la cárcel.  
-Trataremos de llevarnos bien con los otros Reinos nada de peleas, tenemos que guardarles respeto.  
-Las(os) Sombre's no se pueden enamorar de ningún Humano si eso pasa la Realeza se encargara de la persona.

Y por el ultimo el séptimo reino se llama _**Upir**_ se podrían decir que eran los terceros más temidos de todos los reinos por el hecho de que ellos se alimentaban de sangre y tenían la habilidad de desaparecer cuando ellos quisieran, aunque estén acostumbrados a están en las sombras pueden estar bajo el sol sin que les ocurra nada, muchos eran tranquilos y otros eran demasiado impulsivos, muchos dicen que los Upir's se alimentan de sangre Humana cuando solo muy pocos lo hacen y los demás lo hacen de los animales, su muro tiene un escudo de una mujer vestida con atrevido conjunto color rolo y se pueden ver dos colmillos saliéndole por su boca, en su cabeza reposaba una corona plateada llena de rubíes incrustados brillando.

**Sus reglas:  
**-Los niños Upir's tendrán que controlar su sed a la sangre con ayuda de sus padres.  
-Los niños se verán obligados a ir a ver a un profesor para controlar sus desapariciones.  
-Siempre se tratara con respeto a los demás Seres Mágicos.  
-No se podrá beber sangre de los otros Seres Mágicos.  
-Los(as) Upir's solo se pueden casar y tener hijos de su misma especie ya que un bebe hibrido pondrá en peligro a la comunidad, si esto llega a pasar se verá castigado con la muerte.  
-Los niños que no nazcan siendo vampiros se tendrán que dejar en el Mundo Humano ya que su sangre puede atraer a muchos, quien no cumpla con esto se verá en la cárcel.  
-Se respetara a la Realeza ya que ellos tienen el poder de controlarnos y darnos paz.

Los 7 reinos vivieron en paz durante muchos milenios hasta que un Reino desconocido al que se le llamo _**''Sin nombre''**_ proclamo una Guerra, los 7 reinos lo aceptaron uniéndose a pesar de sus cuantas diferencias, cuando la Guerra iba a favor de los Reinos, ''Sin nombre'' se hizo más fuerte y al no conocer sus debilidades dejo a los Reinos debilitados y al borde de la extinción, la realeza de cada Reino decidió enviar a las Princesas y a algunos de sus Habitantes al Mundo Humano para que a ninguno de ellos les ocurriera algo grave, se instalaron en diferentes casas y en una escuela Humana para estudiar muchas se disgustaron pero al final terminaron aceptando, para ellas lo peor ya había pasado…pero nadie se imaginaba que iban a romper algunas reglas de su Reino.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ale: Bueno… ¡También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Haku! Ella me ayudo un poco al pensar en los Seres Mágicos, miren esta historia va a tener Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone e Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy para que pidan sus parejas de una de estas 3 y va a temer Oc's, si voy a pedir x3 pero el punto importante es que solo va a ver 2 de diferentes Seres de los únicos que no van a haber 2 sino 1 son de los reinos:  
Plerumque Nubila  
Sorcière Lumière  
Sorcière Sombre  
De estos solo se recibirá 1 Oc los demás 2, también como dice tiene que haber Realeza así que los primeros Oc's que reciba de Reinos serán Princesas los demás serán habitantes de los reinos que solo van a hacer 1 Oc será asi:  
Plerumque Nubila: Princesa. El puesto que queda es Habitante.  
Sorcière Lumière: Princesa. El puesto que queda es Habitante.  
Sorcière Sombre: Habitante. El puesto que queda es Princesa.  
Si me envían más Oc's claro que los meteré solo que si ya tienen el puesto de Princesa los pondré en habitante.  
Así que espero que me envíen sus mensajes con estos datos de su Oc's:  
Nombre:  
Especie de Ser Mágico:  
Personalidad:  
Apariencia:  
Ropa Normal:  
Otros datos:  
Pareja Prohibida: Los únicos personajes que no se pueden pedir son Fey Rune y Shindou Takuto**

Además prometo subir capitulo en este orden:  
1_ **Nuevas amistades que traen nuevos amores  
2_ Como Romeo y Julieta  
3_ Amores Prohibidos (Que es este)  
4_ Inazuma Eleven Go una Nueva Historia, Nuevos Amores  
5_** **Hermosas Criaturas a lo IE, IEGO y IEGOCS  
6_** **Inazuma Eleven Una Nueva Aventura: El Ejercito de Nix Ataca  
¡Los veré próximamente! ¡Nos Vemos! :DD ¡Adiós! ¡Espero sus Oc's!  
Andrea: ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
